This invention relates to an assembly of bedclothes for a mattress for making a bed, and more specifically, to: a mattress cover; a bottom sheet; a top sheet; one or more blankets; a bed assembly covering in the form of a bedspread, comforter or duvet cover; and a dust ruffle; and to a method of assembling and fastening said bedclothes assembly. A second embodiment provides for the top and bottom sheets to be integrated.